My Everything
by VAudreygarcia
Summary: Wendy is now 17 and it has been years since she last saw Peter Pan . On the verge of her 18 birthday, she makes one last wish . . . to be with the boy that she loves .
1. Intro

Hey guys ! So this is my official first fan fiction and I'm really excited. I'm like a huge Peter Pan fan

so I decided to write a fan fiction on him and Wendy because I always wanted him and her to have a happy ending. My Wendy will be based of Ariana Grande and my Peter Pan will be based off Cameron Dallas. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it ?


	2. One Last Time

(Wendy's P.O.V)

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow I would finally be 18. Tomorrow I would officially be considered an adult.

I cringe at the thought of the word . . .

My parents would be throwing a banquet in my honor, inviting many suitors in hopes that I find someone to marry. Something that I automatically dismissed every time I thought of .

Truth is, my heart would always belong to someone . . . even if he had in fact forgotten about me.

I'm lying under my covers when I decide to get up and go to the window. As I open them, I notice a star shining rather unusually bright tonight.

In a few hours it will be my birthday.

"Okay... well. Here goes nothing"

I close my eyes and make a wish.

As I open them, I continue to look at the sky and recall the last time I spoke to him.

"You won't forget me now... will you?"

I look up and stare at him. I can feel as my tears betray me and fall down my cheeks.

He flys up close to me and puts his hand on my cheek .

"Forget you? . . . Never" He says softly and gives me a kiss on my forehead.

He then slowly backs away and starts to fly but not before turning one last time to look at me with a smile.

"Goodbye Wendy"

I frown at this memory and sigh.

"Never?" . . . "You're such a coward Peter ! I can't believe you forgot me that easily! Not one visit, not one FREAKING visit."

I suddenly find myself talking into the cold air . As if he _actually_ cared.

Frustrated, I go back in my room and start to fit with my jewelry box until I find what I am looking for.

I then go back to the window and hold onto the acorn necklace.

"I will always cherish this necklace Peter but It's time to move on. It's time to forget you forever."

I now find myself crying.

With the acorn in my hand I extend it into the cold air, ready to drop it when a hand suddenly grabs it and moves it forward to my chest.

"What the-" I say as I open my eyes.

I am now starring into those green eyes I had dearly missed.

"Peter?" . . .


	3. Be My Baby

"Peter" I repeat . A bit louder this time.

"No... This is a dream. Peter left me." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry. I wanted to come back for you and whisk you away as soon as I arrived back at Neverland but I knew that was too selfish on my behalf. I only wanted you to be happy."

"And you think I've been happy?"

"Peter I lov-"

I stop before I say the word. I did in fact love him. But I didn't want to say it if the feeling was not mutual.

"You what Wendy?" He says more urgently.

I stare into his eyes and quickly decide that some things are better left unsaid.

"Nothing, look. Peter. I want to be with you more then anything in this world."

He gives me an expression as if waiting for me to continue . "But" he says .

"No buts Peter. Just you and me. I want to go back home. To Neverland."

I say as I look down and smile.

He raises my chin and looks at me.

"Wendy, my home is wherever you are. You make me complete. And my only regret is not having taken you years ago."

We both are now staring at each other for what seems like forever until I decide to break the contact.

"Well. What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I say now excited.

"Excited much?" He says as he raises one eyebrow and laughs.

As I start to pack my basic necessities that I will be using, it is only now that I start to notice that Peter has changed very much since that last time I had seen him. He was taller, a bit more masculine. He looked a bit more older and VERY handsome.

He suddenly turns around to see what I'm doing and catches me starring.

"What?" He says while leaning on my book case.

"You've changed." I say . Almost a whisper.

"I can say the same."

"But you can't grow up in Neverland?"

"I'll explain when we arrive at Neverland Wendy." His voice saddens a bit but he quickly changes his expression.

"Well, my lady, Shall we go?"

"We shall indeed" I say smiling.

He reaches into his side and pulls out a little bag and I see as he takes out a bit of pixie dust and twirls me around to sprinkle it.

I step onto the window and turn around to take one last glance.

"Forget them Wendy. Forget them all."

He whispers into my ear.

He then grabs my hand and with one finally step we lift off and fly into the night sky .


	4. Santa Tell Me

Soon enough we are now landing on the ground which is covered with snow.

"It snows in Neverland?" I ask quizzically .

"Only when I'm not here." he says shrugging.

"It's like back home when it's christmas." I say smiling

"What's Christmas?" He asks as he takes my hand leading me into the forrest.

"Well, it's a Holiday, when we gather with our families, and we give each other gifts and we sit by the fire and sing carols and-"

"Let's have christmas then!" He interrupts smiling.

I look at him and grin. Peter is extra cute when he is excited.

"Okay then, lets do it."

We walk further into the forest until we finally arrive at his hideout.

As we enter, I notice that everything is just as I last remembered. Oh how I missed this place.

"You'll be sleeping with me. If you don't mind. All the lost boys took up the other rooms." He says while putting down my suitcase.

"That's fine" I say blushing.

The thought of being in the same bed as him makes my stomach do flips.

Him. Me . Bed . This should be interesting.

"By the way... where are the boys?" I add

"They are probably with Tinker Bell looking for the treasure I hid. I do that to distract them when I'm gone."

He suddenly bursts laughing making me jump.

"What? hahaha" I ask looking at him with a confused look.

"I just remembered I forgot to hide the treasure." He says holding his stomach from all the laughter.

"Peter Pan. How mean of you! Call them here at once. Those poor boys."

He then stops and starts to walk towards me with a mischievous look on his face.

"Later. . . right now I want to give something back to you."

I tilt my head a bit to the side. Wondering what it could possibly be.

And in that moment he puts a hand on my cheek and puts his lips on mine.

With every movement, his kiss deepens and his other hand is moving to my waist, taking up what ever space was in between us.

I then put my hand in his hair and pull him closer to me.

He then pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"I believe that belongs to you."

I smile and look down. Just before He is about to press his lips on mine, I move and put a finger on his lips.

"Not so fast. The boys first." I say as I bite my lip. I then point my finger towards the door.

He groans and starts to walk out but turns .

"This is not over." He raises one eyebrow and chuckles .

**HEY GUYS ! So I know it's not a lot, but can you please leave a comment and tell me what you think so far ? I'm not sure if I should go on or not. I'll update everyday, but probably not for two days. My prom is THIS SATURDAY** ?


	5. Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

It is now night time and Wendy has finished putting the boys to sleep.

Peter is lying down on the hammock observing Wendy.

As she kisses the last boy on the forehead, she brushes his hair out of his face and stares at the boy.

"I hope one day I get to have a little one just like you." She whispers to herself.

She then hears someone clear their throat behind her.

She smiles and walks over to Peter and lays down next to him putting her hand on his chest and snuggling closely to him.

She looks up at the ceiling and begins to think.

Peter decided to break the silence and clears his throat again.

"I want to know everything."

"Like what Peter?"

"Like what have you been up to these past few years?" He says now looking down at her.

"Oh. Well, there's not much to say. My parents moved me out of the nursery right after we came back because they felt like I was being too childish for my age. I graduated early from school and was to go off to a school in the United States. I started to write songs again and I had made up my mind to pursue a career as a sing-" .

"Wait . . . wait. You sing?"

"Yes. hahaha, I never mentioned it before but I do."

"Can you sing me a song?" He says as he traces my leg with his finger.

"To be quite honest. I wrote a song about you." I say blushing.

"Well? What are you waiting for Wendy Bird! Go on . . . "

I clear my throat and begin to sing.

_I don't ever ask you_

_Where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to_

_Know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight_

_But I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool_

_I'm a fool for you_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

_I don't ever tell you_

_How I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to_

_Say what I mean_

_And nothing's ever easy_

_That's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool_

_Cause I'm a fool for you_

"Wendy stop." He says suddenly.

I look up at him and see that he's looking straight at the ceiling with watery eyes.

"Peter- what's wrong?" I look at him confused.

"Is that how you feel?" He says quietly.

"Peter you left. And I was hurting. I didn't know what you were up to."

I say now starring at him.

"Wendy- I want you to know that I have NEVER brought another girl here. You were my first and last." He says as he gets off the hammock and enters his room.

Sitting up. I stare at the floor and decide to follow him.

As I enter, he is taking off his clothes and gets into his bed.

"Peter I understand If you don't want me to sleep with you tonight. I'll just sleep in the hammock." I say quietly.

He stretches out his hand and gestures me to come to the bed. I then climb in and go under the covers with him. He pulls me closer and I put my arm around his chest.

"I'm not mad or upset at you Wendy. I just hate myself because I left you. The fact that I made you feel sad hurts me."

I look up at him and smile giving him a peck on the lips.

"What matters now, is that you came back Peter."

We then stay silent and I feel my eyelids begin to close.

"By the way. . . you sing like an Angel."

I smile and drift fast asleep.


	6. Love Me Harder

I wake up and immediately feel no one by my side. Instead there is a note . . .

_My Wendy Bird,_

_Me and the boys have gone off hunting for breakfast. We will be back as soon as we can. Feel free to explore the hideout &amp; make yourself at home. Don't miss me too much. _

_\- yours Peter _

I then pick up the flower that came with the note. I smile to myself and decide that it was time to get up.

"Well, It's time start another day." I say

I make the bed and look through my case and find a cute white dress. I put my hair in a half up, half down style with a white ribbon and go into the kitchen.

As I look around to see what I can do, I find that the house has been clean.

"Hmmm... I bet anything Peter made the boys clean." I say laughing.

I decide that I want to go out and explore Neverland a bit.

As I walk out the door, I grab an apple and begin to walk.

I look up at the sky and see the morning sunlight peer through the trees. It's rather breathtaking.

Suddenly, in a far distant. I see what I think is a little light moving.

"A fairy". I gasp

And as if waiting for me to follow it, It begins to move.

I then find myself running after it and halt when I reach a cave.

To go in . . . or to not."

I take a step further and go in.

Inside there are so many bright lights.

Many fairies are sitting and they all stop and look at me.

"Hello, my name is Wendy."

They all move their tiny hands waving at me.

Suddenly, I hear music begin to play and I recognize the melody from one of the songs I wrote.

"But how did you guys know?" I ask curiously.

Maybe they wanted me to sing them my song.

"Shall I sing?" I ask smiling.

And just like that, they all magically create instruments with their hands and begin to play.

_Tell me something I need to know_

_Then take my breath and never let it go_

_If you just let me invade your space_

_I'll take the pleasure_, _take it with the pain_

_And if in the moment I bite my lip_

_Baby, in that moment you'll know this is_

_Something bigger than us and beyond bliss_

_Give me a reason to believe it_

_'Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_

_And if you really need me, you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder_

_Baby, love me harder_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

_Love me, love me, love me,_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, oooh,_

_Harder, harder, harder_

I then hear someone yelling my name in the distance . . .

I stop singing almost immediately.

I stop and smile at the fairies.

"Thank you. I'll come back tomorrow."

I then begin to run back into the forrest and as I reach home, I see Peter standing outside the hideout looking scared.

I take a minute to compose myself and start to walk slowly towards him.

He then catches my gaze and practically runs towards me and picks me off the ground bridal style.

"There you are! Where did you go? I goy scared Wendy." He says worried.

"Haha Why ? I only went for a walk Peter."

"Wendy It's not safe out there."

"Not safe? Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Well . . . okay."

"The boys are going to the Indian Reservation today. So I guess it will just us be us to alone." He says as we walk into the house." He says with a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess we should do something fun, don't you think?" I say biting my lip.

He puts me down and as I walk towards the bookshelf to get a book, I suddenly turn around and see that he has pinned me against the shelf with both arms on either side of my face.

"You don't scare me Peter Pan. I like a challenge." I say teasing him.

He then presses his body against mine and our lips collide.

He picks me up and I wrap my legs around him. He then walks over to the the bed in his room and lays me down.

I put both my hands in his hair and pull him closer to me.

"Wendy wait - "

"What?" I stop suddenly and stare up at him.

"I don't know-" He says softly.

"Know . . . what?" I ask confused.

" What are we doing?" He asks now looking more confused than I am.

"Well-what do YOU want to do?"

He looks down, his cheeks going red.

"I can't tell you. . . " He finally says.

"Well what were you doing just now?"

He stops and thinks as if not knowing wether or not to tell me .

" I saw it in my dream. I was holding you and kissing you. But I don't think I can do exactly everything in my dream." He says now blushing.

"I see." I say quietly.

"Peter have you ever been with a girl?"

He looks at me confused.

"Like . . . naked?" I say looking down.

"Why would I be naked with a girl?"

"Well when two people . . . have feelings for each other. They make love. They give each other entirely."

"No, I have never done that with anyone. They aren't you." He says.

I look up at him and smile.

"Do you . . . want to make love to me Peter?" I say shyly.

"Yes. I do but I don't know how."

I gesture out my hand and bring him onto the bed.

"Can you trust me?" I say with a whisper.

"Yes".

I then bring his lips to mine and we begin where we left off.

I grab his hand and put it where my buttons are.

"Take it off." I say.

He does as I say as I take off his. I touch his chest and move up to his hair pulling him closer to me and deepening our kiss. As I am laying under him. He is on top of me and looks into my eyes.

I feel his manliness rising against my thigh. He looks down and back at me embarrassed. I give him an encouraging smile and begin to kiss his neck.

"Wendy, I don't know what to do."He says with a whisper.

"Love Me Harder." I say

I grab his hand leading it to his manhood and lead it to where it should go. He then understands what to do and slides it in. He moans at the sudden new feeling. As he moves it in and out, he begins to pick up the pace.

And so we go on until he finally collapses next to me burying his face in my hair.


	7. Hands On Me

I wake up and feel and arm around my waist. I gently grab it and slowly remove it as I try to climb out of the bed. I then walk over and grab one of my dresses and put it on. As much as I wanted to stay in bed with Peter, I also wanted to go down to the lake and swim a little.

I walk over to his side where he's peacefully sleeping. He's so cute when he's sleeping. I then give him a quick peck and leave a note.

As I'm walking, the sun's light is shining through the trees giving me the most beautiful sight.

Just as I'm about to reach the place, a pair of hands grabs my waist startling me.

"What the-"

As I turn around to see who it is, Peter is beaming at me.

"What? You thought you could take a swim without me?" He says with one eyebrow raised and his playful smile.

"Well I wanted to let you sleep, but I guess that didn't happen." I say giggling.

"I only sleep If I have my Wendy with me." He says as he strips completely and jumps into the lake.

I laugh and start to strip from my clothes as well leaving my bra and underwear.

"Ah. What is this? If you're coming in, you have to take it ALL off." He says playfully.

I look back at him and laugh.

"You mean like this?" I say taking only my bra off and teasing him.

"More like this." He says as he walks out and towards me. He then removes my panties and picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist where I can feel his erection.

We then get in the water and start to swim towards the waterfall.

"Come on." He says and I follow him to where the waterfall is.

He then gestures towards the rocks and we get out. We walk until we are now behind the waterfall into what seems like a little cave behind it.

"Wow" I say.

We find a comfortable spot and lay down. He wraps his arm around my waist and faces my body towards his chest.

I move up and face him. He looks down and starts to kiss me which only leads to a passionate kiss.

He positions himself on top of me and grabs my butt. He then puts both hands on either side of my face and begins to move with a slow pace inside of me. I let out a low moan and intwine one hand in his hair and the other on his back. I pull him closer and bite my lip.

"Peter" I moan.

For what seems like a long while later. We are then laying there both breathless. I smile as I recall the past events that have occurred since I have gotten back at Neverland.

"Shall we go for that swim?" He then says.

"Yeah sure".

We get up and jump back in the water. The water felt really good against my skin. As I'm floating in the water, I see that Peter has gotten out and is standing on a rock.

"I AM THE KING OF NEVERLAND." He says triumphantly and jumps in the water.

I giggle and start swimming towards the shore.

I then put my clothes back on and wait on Peter as he begins to dress himself as well. We then walk back towards the hideout and are greeted by a hungry bunch of lost boys. After they are fed. They walk out with Peter as they are off to hunt.

I stay behind and decide that I will clean. Just as I am about to reach for a dish, a hook hammers down next to my hand.

"Hook" I say and turn around startled.

"Hello Weeendy."

"What are you doing here?" I say as I run to get my dagger.

"Well Wendy, It has come to my attention, that Neverland is . . . Well how may I put it . . . changing." He says with a taunt in his voice.

"I take it that might not be good?" I say not taking one look off of him.

"No my dearest. You see, there are certain things that balance Neverland. Or people I might rather say. That is The Indians, The pirates, The mermaids and let us not forget yours truly. Peter Pan." He is now glaring at me.

"GET . TO . THE . POINT."

I say now annoyed.

"Have you not taken notice his appearance lately? His unexplained growth?"

"What about it?" I stammer.

"The boy is growing. That means change. The Island does not like change. It throws it off balance."

I stop and look at him.

"Then why are you here Hook?"

"The boy is changing because of YOU."

"Me? What do you mean?"

"The feelings you make him feel when he thinks of you. Even the simplest touch. The things that you two have been doing all add up to his growth."

I blush at the sudden thought.

"Okay Hook, you have my attention. What do I do." I say more concerned.

"You must avoid physical contact whatsoever with the boy. If you do not, you yourself will be to blame for the end of this Island." He says sternly.

And with that he walks out.

I walk over to the door and lock it.

I think of what just happened and feel a tear go down my cheek.

" I will do this. I cannot touch Peter. We have to save Neverland."

Just then I hear a knock and realize that the boys are home.

"Wendy open up." I hear Peter laugh

I quickly wipe my tears and put on a relaxed face.

As I open the boys run in and Peter grabs my waist to kiss me.

I quickly move and walk away smiling at him.

"The boys are here Peter." I say as I walk to the other side of the room.

"It's only a kiss Wendy. I'm sure they don't mind." He looks at me confused.

"Yes we do." Tootle says with a smirk.

Peter throws him a stare and Tootle goes back at what he was doing.

"Yeah but I have to feed them. Who's hungry." I quickly add

The boys all start jumping up and down and Peter slowly walks over to his chair not taking his eyes off of me.

"Something is up with you."

"No nothing is up. I just want the boys to eat . We don't want them to starve right?" I say looking down and trying not to make contact with him.

After eating, it is barely 3:00 and I am washing the dishes. I suddenly feel his hand on my waist again and his breath against my neck behind me.

"Peter stop. Can't you see I'm busy."

"Wendy what is the matter with you?"

he says now annoyed.

"I am trying to clean Peter."

"Ever since we got back from hunting, you seem more uptight. Mad."

"You can't touch me when ever you want Peter. ESPECIALLY around the boys. It's bad manners. And plus, I'm tired from this mornings adventure."

"Why not? We already do things. Why can't I touch you when ever? You love me don't you?"

"Because you can't. You have to respect me. And Frankly, your making me mad right now." I say now annoyed

"Wendy, I'm sorry." He says as he reached down to grab my hand. I quickly swipe it away and stare at him.

"Don't."

I then walk out of the hideout and into the island.

"Wendy wait." I hear him say as I start to run.

**WELL that was a long chapter. I have ideas coming up and OML, they are good. At first I was having trouble finding a plot but I finally did. I'll try to update again this week. Prom was this weekend and it was TU **?


	8. Why Try

I run until I reach the cave that I had stumbled upon a few days ago. I needed to breath. To relax. True, I did love Peter. But I also knew that my love for him was affecting Neverland and that was something I simply could not permit.

As soon as I enter the cave, everything begins to light up. I rub off the tears and smile at the sight.

I sit down on one of the rocks and looked around admiring the fairies and how they began to create little instruments. Suddenly, A quill and a sheet of paper appears next to me.

"Shall I write a song?"

They nod and I begin to recall these past events that happened today.

_You and I redefine being love sick, love sick_

_Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_

_Oh yeah_

_Even whenyou're yelling at me_

_I still think you're beautiful_

_Through it all you could still make my heart skip, heart skip_

_I'm loving the pain_

_I never wanna live without it_

_So why-y-y-y-y-y do I try-y-y-y-y_

_You drive me insane_

_Now we're screaming just to see who's louder_

I stop and take a moment to listen to the instruments. The lovely melodies that the fairies make are beautiful .

I then hear my name being called and turn to face the entrance. Just as I'm looking out Peter stops and faces my direction, and we make eye contact.

He begins to walk towards me. Just as he is about to enter. He stops.

"She can't be in here. It's too dark."

He sighs and begins to walk the other direction.

I turn to look at the fairies with a confused look.

"Can he not see me?"

They nod no and I can't help but feel a little happy. I'm the only one who can see this. This can be like my get away place.

I'm glad I came. I sang my emotions out. And truth is singing is my life.

I then bid my goodbyes to the fairies and walk out into the light. I stretch my arms out and suddenly freeze when I hear nearby voices.

"So your telling me, that we need to find the girl and kill her?"

"Yeee, Captain Hook says we need to kill her or she will end up killing us."

I gasp and start to back away. Just as I am, I step on a twig and freeze.

"Shit" I mutter.

"There! I think I see her!"

I turn and start running for my dear life. I run and run until my foot accidentally trips on a rock and I fall.

"Fuck!" I say as I look down to see that I have a cut on my ankle.

The voices are getting closer and I begin to panic when a pair of arms grab me. I look up to see a young boy with a mop of curly hair and green eyes pick me up.

"What the-"

"Shhhhh, they will hear us." He says urgently.

I relax a bit and obey.

We are hiding behind some bushes when we hear the pirates pass us by.

We then resurface and I turn to face him.

"Thank you . . . Mr ?"

"Harry . . . Harry Styles" He says with a smile as he shakes my hand.

"Thank you. . . again Harry. I should get off now, I have to find shelter for the night."

"Shelter? It's nearly night love!" He says with a concerned voice.

"Yes well, that is why I must leave immediately." I say as I start to walk off.

He runs behind me and catches up.

"You can stay in my place for the night if you like. "

"Yeah. Not going to happen. I don't know you." I say with a serious tone

"True, but considering I just saved your life, I am not the bad one here."

I turn around to face him and stare at his face.

"Well, okay. But just for the night."

I say giving up. Frankly it was cold and I was tired.

We walk until we come upon a tree house. Literally a big house up on a tree. If it weren't because he pointed it out, I wouldn't have seen the hidden house.

"Wow, it's very big . . . and clean."

I say with admiration

"Yes well, I don't like a dirty house."

He says shrugging.

-Harry's P.O.V-

As I put down my bow and arrow, I stop and stare at the girl. It had just hit me that I didn't even know her name.

"Umm, so I just realized, I don't even know your name."

She swirls around and smiles.

"Wendy. . . Wendy Darling."

I look at her and smile. She had such a beautiful name. It suit her. She was such a beautiful person.

"Well Harry, where can I sleep?" She asks while turning to look around.

"You can sleep in my room, and I will sleep in my hammock." I say as I gesture the direction towards my room.

"Okay thanks, oh, not by any chance do you have like a extra clothes I can wear?"

"Yeah just look in the big dresser in the room to your left."

She goes in and I decide to make something to eat for us. As I'm passing by, I notice she didn't fully close the door. Right as I'm passing by, she is slipping on a shirt of mine. She had a really nice body. I turn immediately realizing that was not the most appropriate thing to do. She then walks out and laughs.

"Well, this is pretty big ain't it?"

I look and laugh. My shirt ends right above her knees revealing her nice legs. I quickly look away and offer her food.

-Peter's P.O.V-

"Tink, Please tell me that you found something, anything?" I say anxious.

She nods no and I slam my fist on the table.

The lost boys had been out all day trying to look for her and for some reason they had found nothing.

Tink had flown to Queen Clarion and asked about Wendy's dissapearence. She said that neither the pirates nor the indians nor the mermaids had them but that was all that she would reveal.

"But she's still on the Island?" I ask tink.

"She nods up and down."

"Okay well, we must keep looking. I want to know why she ran away."

Just then, a note arrives by fairy dust on the front of the hideout. I quickly run and grab it.

_My Dearest Peter,_

_First off, I want to say that I love you with all my heart. It is for that same reason that I decided to leave. Our love was hurting Neverland. There are things that keep the island nurtured and you changing had thrown it off balance. You can't grow. Once you pass 18 and are no longer a boy, the Island will die. Which is why you must forget me. Live your life full of adventures just as I will live my own. I will NEVER forget however, that our love has been and always will be the greatest adventure of my life. I will remain on the island, but far from you. It is for your own good. I love you Peter. _

_\- Wendy_

**I have so many ideas coming up. BETCHA DIDNT SEE THE HARRY CHARACTER COMING! Lol, yeah me neither. Keep in mind that he is not famous here, just another lost boy. I'll add his background story in the next chapter. Please comment what you think so far, I kinda want to delete this story because I want to write another book. Idk though, should I keep or delete ? ?**


End file.
